Isagi Kunacho
'''Isagi Kunacho '''is an A-Rank Jonin from Kirigakure, who recently moved to The Leaf to get away from his past. Isagi was born to parents of Senju blood, in whom had left the leaf to getaway from the name, and he has since returned. Personality Isagi Kunacho is a fairly neutral personalitied character, he would most be known as "Chaotic Good" as he is not fearful of his own death, nor his enemy's. However, he is a "good" character. Isagi is usually easily annoyed, and pissed off, but when he's focused, he doesn't allow his emotions to get the best of him. Isagi is also usually annoyed by crying, whining, common traits of children, this showing that he may have some sort of problem with children or their actions. Isagi belives that Kage's should not be treated as, nor should they set their actions as gods, kings, or queens. Although Democracy is not present in the Naruto Universe, he would be known as so. Appearance Isagi is a very slim bodied man, wearing a commonly seen Shinobi uniform. He wears bandaging on his arms, strapped on his left arm, above his elbow, and one on his right arm extending from his bicep to his forearm. Isagi is blonde, with "droopy" ends on his hair that is most likely help up by his Kirigakure headband. With shark like teeth, Isagi looks simlar to Kisame, he also has purple eyes and a blonde goatee. Aswell as that, he has an orange pouch in which he holds supply and weapons in on his right hipbone. Critical Abilities/Jutsu Isagi has been training under many shinobi. Most commonly, those of great Genjutsu. Taijutsu Isagi's style of Taijutsu includes countless styles, and forms based upon those of animals. His most commonly used, and known forms are the Crane, Lion, Falcon, and Dragon. The Crane consist a series of well-timed, percise attacks and balance. The Lion is basically, a brute like style where he pounces, kicks, and punches. The Falcon is the most often used of the four in which is full of speedy, and percise punches, kicks, and headbuts from an bird/arial perspective. Finally, the Dragon Style is a form/style of taijutsu in which one mixes the forces of their taijutsu to their ninjutsu. Technically, not Taijutsu at all, however is considered so by Isagi. An example of this is mixing a punch along with your fire release attack. Ninjutsu Isagi is a very well trained and deadly user of the Ninjutsu techniques. Ever since his graduation of his Genin rank, Isagi has excelled in Ninjutsu use. Being able to use A-Ranked Ninjutsu, he being most famous around Kirigakure for his usage of Lightning, and Fire releases. Isagi uses the style of the nature to his physical ability, as an example, he can vamp his speed very high with his Lightning release and increase his damage with his Fire Release. Bukijutsu/Kenjutsu Isagi is great with Bukijutsu and Kenjutsu, being able to conduct Fire and Lightning onto his weapons as well as use them to aid him in Taijutsu. As well as that, Isagi can summon a giant shurikan, and can use two at a time. The shurikans, still being the size of the ordinary giant shurikans people use. Genjutsu Isagi is a greatly skilled Shinobi for his age in the usage ofGenjutsu, or Illusion Techniques. Having trained under a few in whom are skilled in it, he can use Genjutsu up to A-Rank. Fire and Lightning Release Isagi is an advanced Shinobi in the nature transformations of Fire, and Lightning, he is able to use Fire Techniques up to A-Rank. Jutsu Taijutsu *Leaf Gale - This technique is a good example of how even simple taijutsu can become a pre-eminently destructive, lethal technique. The attack is a simple rear spinning low kick, but a strong user can send the victim spinning away. The goal is to throw the enemy off balance, and deal damage to the lower half of their body, slowing them down and giving the user time for any other taijutsu finishers *Dynamic Entry - The technique is basically the user performing a jump kick into their opponent's face. Might Guy is known to throw a weapon, such as a kunai, at the enemy to distract them while he takes advantage of their blind spot in order to land the blow. *Leaf Great Whirlwind - This technique is a series of kicking attacks, starting from a low kick and linking into a middle kick and high kick then finishing off with a heel drop. As the rotation speed picks up the user gains buoyancy, which they use to shift into gradually higher attacks. *Leaf Rising Wind - This technique uses the entire body as a spring, by amassing power through taking a posture where the back of the body falls down. With this powerful taijutsu, the user kicks just above the head. Because the power of the kick from the ground is instantly converted into a blow, the enemy hit with this attack will be launched high into the sky. This technique can also be initiated while mid-air. Ninjutsu *Fire Release: Flame Bullet - This technique is executed by the user gathering oil in their mouth which is created by chakra, spitting it out, and igniting it. This technique simply shoots a flame bullet at the enemy. If the amount of oil that is prepared is kept down, the time it takes to invoke the technique is reduced. This allows the enemy to be stricken unaware, allowing the oil-containing flame bullet to burn them up completely. It is also possible to shoot out a series of flame bullets by partitioning the oil, or a continuous flamethrower. If this technique is fired after covering the enemy with oil using the Toad Oil Bullet, it has the power to wound or kill. This also keeps down the consumption of chakra. *Exploding Flame Shot - By creating a spark from their hands, this technique allows the user to throw multiple balls of flames, which are able to either cause fiery explosions on impact or set the target on fire. *Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique - This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction. *Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder - A basic Lightning Release technique that allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The user can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. It is also an idea to use in conjunction with a water technique. *Lightning Release: Lariat - The Lightning Release: Lariat is a powerful taijutsu technique whereby the user charges at his opponent, striking them with a Lariat move, which can be coated in chakra. A successful strike can blow away a target's entire chest with a direct hit. The attack is rather straightforward, but very quick, powerful and is easily capable of knocking down an opponent. *Lightning Release: Depth Charge - After enveloping themselves with lightning chakra, the user can inflict damage to the opponent by either touching or emanating a powerful bolt of electricity from any part of their body. Genjutsu *Raigen Raikouchuu - is a Genjutsu technique that generates a large flash of light which blinds the enemy. He will first do a string of hand seals, then he generates a large pillar of lightning which hinders the eyesight of his target. He will use this jutsu in conjunction with fellow ninja, as the act of blinding his targets will grant an opening for his comrades to strike. Like many Genjutsu, the Sharingan can pierce the illusion and defeat it. *Angry World Jutsu - Isagi creates several hand seals, then forms an illusion world that engulfs the target. The target is placed into a small illusion world where they will be pitted against countless enemies, until reaching Isagi at the end of the path. Once they reach Isagi, they will awaken, only to most likely have been beaten to a pulp, or to find Isagi is gone, as they had been in a trans the entire time. *Lightning Sea Jutsu - Isagi casts hand seals, but mid way through the seals, the target see's a blur. Isagi, standing there... His mouth opens, draining out what seems to be an endless river of water, but it is water flowing lightning, similar to that if Storm Release. Isagi does not possess such manipulation, but this occurs for unknown reason. The lightning rises, and floods the target under thousands of feet of ocean. Shocking, and drowning the target until they awaken, slightly paralyzed. *Thousand Statues Jutsu - This jutsu is caused by looking into Isagi's eyes, although not having any specific dojutsu, Isagi's eyes dilate, tamping into the head of the target. Isagi creates several thousand clones and they all close in, and crowd the opponent, just standing there like statues. Statues, being what they "are", as the opponent attacks, the statue-like clones chip away over time, and eventually break. In the real world, the target is moving, attacking the air, and after destroying all of the statues, or awakening, they will be rendered exhausted from attacking in, and out of their "dream". *Shadow Sight - Isagi causes a giant shadow to sweep over the land, and the target. Leaving their vision pitch black, as that occurs, an illusion Isagi comes and attacks the target. He creates 3 clones, and they all attack, leaving every movement done by the target to occur in person until they awake. *Enemy Targetting - Isagi casts an illusion that the first person in sight of the target appears to be hostile, despite who they are to the target. The target usually attacks, or defends themselves from the non hostile person. Category:Characters Category:Shinobi Category:Male Category:Human Stats Category:Characters Category:Shinobi Category:Male Category:Human